A Blood-Stained Battlefield-The 1st Hunger Games of Olympia
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: As a nuclear explosion destroyed the world, the Greek Demigods took cover at Mount Olympus. Afterwards, North America was split into 13 Districts, each relating to a Greek god. When everyone thought things were going to be okay, Zeus announced The Hunger Games of Olympia.
1. Prologue

**District 6 Reaping for Forgotten Games coming very soooooon :) :)**

_No one can remember how good Camp was. The nuclear explosion that ended most of the world should have ended us. But we knew better. We took shelter on Mount Olympus-and most of the Greek Demigod population survived. Most. Greek. I still remember they're dying faces when we came back, weak from the explosion that should have killed them earlier. We stayed with them, but it was no use. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jason. All gone. Zeus felt need to restore order-so he mad_e_

I put my pencil down, too distraught to keep writing. Zeus divided North America into 13 Districts-each relating to a specific god. District one, The Big Three. Two, Demeter. Three, Ares. Four, Athena. Five, Apollo. Six, The Hunters of Artemis. Seven, Hephaestus. Eight, Aphrodite. Nine, Hermes. Ten, Dionysus. Eleven, Minor gods. Twelve, minor goddesses. And thirteen, mixed. Marriage rules are different, you're _supposed_ to marry your half-sibling. If you don't, you'll live in mixed. Like me.

"Mom, are you okay?" Brita asked, opening the door. I gave her a smile.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked.

"It's my and Farzin's birthday tomorrow!"She exclaimed.

"Yes, it is isn't it?"

"Oh! Dad wants you," Brita told me before leaving the room.

I sighed. "Percy, do you need help opening the pickle jar again?" I muttered.

"Annabeth!" Percy called my name once I entered the room.

"Why'd you call her Annabeth?" Nicodemus asked. "Isn't her name mom?" I gave a slight laugh, six year olds can be funny.

"Well, you call me mom," I explained. "But my real name is Annabeth. Think of it as a nickname. Your name is Nicodemus, but we call you Nico!"

"What _do _you think happened to Nico and Will?" Percy whispered to me. "Didn't see them on Mount Olympus years ago."

"Let's not think about it," I whispered back, a chill going down my spine.

"Oh! I needed you because Zeus is airing an announcement!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh?" I asked. That was odd. Whenever Zeus had a small message-usually declaring how District Eight was slacking off on their fabric productions for the millionth time-it was by radio. But a television report? That was a new one.

While Percy set up the almost _never_ used television set, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I quickly dialed a number, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" A small voice asked.

"Piper!" I exclaimed. "How you doin' in Aphroditeville?"

"Dying," she moaned.

"Yeah, okay," I giggled. "Do you have your television set on?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Zeus is about to air an announcement!"

"Anna, are you pulling my leg?"

"No!" I cried. "And _don't _call me Anna."

"Yeah, okay. Have it turned to the only channel and...oh! Bye Annabeth! It's starting!" I heard the soft beeps of her hanging up.

Letting out a sigh, I put the phone on the counter, and ran into the main room. A trumpet fanfare played as I placed Nico on my lap, and the twins sat beside Percy. Zeus walked up to a podium in used-to-be-Washington D.C.-now-the Capitol.

"People of Olympia!" Zeus bellowed, putting his hands out. "Thanks to popular demand *cough* Ares and his kids *cough* we are having The Hunger Games of Olympia!"

Percy and I looked at each other in confusion. What does that mean?

"I'm sure you all want to know what that means," Zeus began.

"Yes!" Percy called out.

"Well," He continued. "The Hunger Games of Olympia will be kind of a fight to the death on live TV. Watching will be mandatory,

more info as we come up to The Reaping, which my brother will kindly explain."

Poseidon quickly took Zeus' place. "Yes, The Reaping. Uh, it will take place in the District squares. An adult from The Capitol will be the Escort, who will Reap the kids and kind of help them keep their schedules and such...and uh...am I forgetting anything? Oh, right. Kids between the ages of 12 and 18 will be Reaped, and Demeter will come up and explain Tesserae."

Demeter took Poseidon's spot, her brown eyes tinted with guilt. "Yes, yes. Tesserae. If you are, indeed, in need of a supply of oil and grain, head to the District Square tomorrow morning to sign up. This can be done once for each family member, but the child signed under it will have their name in the Reaping balls more times!" She looked ready to be out of there. "And...and that's all! Reaping two months from now!"

The Olympian Seal, an omega imprinted onto a gold coin, flashed on the screen. Percy jumped up and turned the TV off in rage. I noticed Brita was crying, clinging to Farzin.

"Brita? Is there something wrong?" I asked in a calming voice.

"Mom," She began. "I don't want to turn twelve tomorrow anymore."

**Please R R, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**There is a bit of Greek in this chapter. If you're really curious, use google translator**

**Brita's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I sat outside the window, and stared into the endless night. The small family homes were quiet, not even a snore. The only home with lights on was the home of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. I was nervous, they're daughter Samantha is one of my friends, even though she's 14.

Sillouettes ran across the lit window, and I couldn't blame them. Getting ready for the Reaping tomorrow I suppose.

"Brita? What are you looking at?"

I turned from the window and saw Farzin sitting up and staring at me.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Just the Rodriguez's. They're pretty frantic."

Farzin jumped out of bed and stood next to me at the window. His eyes loomed to the house to the right.

"Do you think the Underwood's are doing alright?" He asked. "I know I would die if Dylan or Fern got Reaped, and I'm just a friend!"

"We should probably get to bed," I whispered.

"I don't want to," Farzin told me. "Let's just be quiet so we don't wake Nico."

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing at the sky. "There's Orion's belt!"

"And the big dipper's right there," Farzin acknowladged, pointing to the right.

"And there's the little dipper!"

"Oh! There's the Ursa Major!"

"The Ursa Minor!"

"Scorpious!"

"Lyra!"

"Centaurus!"

"Draco!"

"Crux!"

Farzin and I kept scanning the starry sky for constelations until the sun peeked up on the horizon. I heard mom and dad moving to the kitchen, and the clatter of pots and pans. There were a few greek curses, but then it was silent. Nervous, Farzin and I ran into the kitchen.

Everything was fine, mom and dad were just quiet. Mom caught my eye, and smiled.

"You two go ahead and get dressed," She told us. "Tell Nico as well."

"Okay mom," I whispered before Farzin and I walked back into the bedroom. "Nico," I exclaimed, waking him up.

"Hi!" he called. I smiled.

"Hi to you, do you need help getting dressed?"

"Hmmm..." He made a point of thinking about it. "Nah, I'm a big boy now!"

"Okay then," I giggled. "I'll be out in a few minutes!"

I grabbed the dress, and ran into the bathroom. I slipped it on, and quickly put my jet black curls in a type of ponytail mom taught me how to do. She called it a warrior ponytail, since she always put it in like that when she went into battle. I stared into the mirror. A tall girl in a layered dress, top pastel blue with the second layer a deep blue, with her hair up and gray eyes shining with fear. I took a deep breath, and walked into the bedroom.

It was then I noticed Farzin leaning against the door, covering Nico's ears. Farzin had a worried look on his face, and I soon knew why. I could hear mom and dad fighting in the living room, and a heck lot of it was in greek.

"Ανόητε! Γιατί δεν μιλήσατε από τον ηλίθιο πατέρα σου;!" Mom screamed.

"Πώς έπρεπε να το ξέρω, ομοίωμα?"

I heard mom gasp, then she snapped back, "Ίσως να είστε ο εγκεφάλων των φυκιών εδώ! Μπορείτε άχρηστη δικαιολογία για έναν ημίθεο!"

"Λοιπόν, τουλάχιστον δεν πήγα στην τάρταρος."

"Σας στέλνω στον Τάρταρο!"

That was the only sentence I knew. A great insult among the demigods, one Mom told us to never use or we'd be grounded for a year. I'll send you to Tartarus. I can't believe mom used it, dad must have said something really _really_ mean. Then, like this morning, all was quiet.


End file.
